Fool on the hill
by aurora undomiel
Summary: Saga sube a la colina como todos los días, lleno de melancolía y tristeza. Desea hablar con alguien, y encuentra con quien hacerlo... SagaxMu


Ehhh... después de mi exilio, debido entre otras cosas (y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) por unas críticas, he vuelto. He vuelto más por necesidad que deseo, pero enfrentémoslo, me gusta escribir (mal o bien, realmente no me importa ya) y tenía que continuar de alguna forma mi vicio. Eeeeeen fin, les dejo con mi 2ndo one-shot. Es por y sobre lo que he sentido en estos últimos días no muy agradables si debo admitir, y lo escribí como una conversación con una amiga que adoro y que cumple años hoy. Felicidades vicks, te quiero mucho :)

* * *

EL TONTO DE LA COLINA

Corazón desolado en mano y un par de pies que no dejan de avanzar, a través y a pesar del fango que la lluvia de ayer creó. Dos mechones azules al aire, un estómago vacío y unos melancólicos ojos vagando, en la visión intrascendente de un lugar desierto, mientras los rayos del sol tratan de cegarles en vano. Un rápido parpadeo a la par del crujido de una ramita que se quiebra bajo la suela de un largo zapato negro. Y el silencio, antes estancado en el ambiente, se pierde.

Una crisis de fe en si mismo, en los demás y en el mundo en el que le tocó vivir nubla su juicio. El optimismo con el que veía la vida se ha perdido en algún lugar del camino que le ha tocado recorrer en sus pocos años. Las risas, las grandes carcajadas y sus sueños han quedado almacenados en recuerdos, que al remembrar sólo le causan punzadas de dolor.

Objetivos a los que siempre aspiró, a los que había decidido alcanzar por medio de su entrega total, por medio de una lucha en la que no se dejaría vencer... se ven opacados por sus propios espectros, sus propios temores, el número de sus obligaciones y el orden de sus prioridades hoy.

Y a pesar de todo lo que sufre, de su necesidad de apoyo y refugio, el mundo sigue girando y en la penumbra de su soledad Saga de géminis piensa, que este le da la espalda.

Los tormentos de su mente no cesan, y los demás no ayudan. Ánimos muy sensibles, discusiones por estupideces, amigos que le dan un abrazo para desparecer después, cuerpos que se giran para mostrar la espalda. Problemas que no necesita ahora, en este momento de vulnerabilidad. Y una triste canción que no deja de escuchar en sus tímpanos y que sabe, es probable que pronto le hará llorar.

En el ocaso de la primavera, sus dedos se pierden en el contacto que sostienen con las finas hebras de pasto. Las lluvias, como siempre, han alimentado a la flora del lugar. Lo confirma, mientras se abre paso, con el suave roce que su mejilla recibe de un arbusto que ha crecido demasiado, como el...

Vientos del este sobre su cuerpo y una diminuta cúspide que le espera. Sus manos frías apartan las últimas ramas y frente a él, aparece un empinado y rocoso camino. El suspiro de todas las mañanas llega una vez más y después de unos cuantos segundos, se dispone a emprender el camino hacia la colina... como ayer, y anteayer y...

Su semblante en estos tiempos es siempre triste y sus escasas sonrisas, fingidas. Su melancolía y aflicción no es un misterio, es un estado visible para todos los que le rodean. Pero hay siempre demasiados asuntos por atender, pendientes que completar y problemas que sacar adelante. No hay tiempo para girarse, ni voluntad para gastar unos cuantos minutos en escuchar problemas ajenos ó limpiar unas tímidas lágrimas que se asomen sin permiso.

Absorto en la soledad que le embarga, el hombre que camina no distingue una piedra que se atraviesa en el sendero que recorre. Con su superficie plana y sus bruscos bordes le hace caer. Su rodilla izquierda toca el suelo, y pronto su tórax, con el resto de su cuerpo, termina también allí. No se mueve, se queda quieto, esperando... aguardando por algo que nunca va a llegar: ayuda. En su boca puede sentir el sabor de la tierra, del pasto, del suelo, de lo bajo que ha caído.

Un ave vuela alto, Saga, con sus verdes orbes, le ve en su esplendor. Alas blancas y plumaje gris; unos ojos que su aturdida mente le indica que son negros y profundos. Si sólo pudiera volar el también... huir o tan sólo elevarse para no tener que volver a subir este camino que le ha hecho tropezar. Una pequeña y casi invisible lágrima surca el rostro del hombre que sigue inclinado en el suelo. La aparta con frialdad y desea con todas sus fuerzas poder llegar a morir a causa de todo el llanto que ha contenido; desearía que aquellas lágrimas de sal hicieran explotar de alguna forma su corazón para no tener que oír, ver o sentir de nuevo.

Mentira. Justo ahora, Saga sólo querría pedir alas para volar hacia la persona que sabe le recibiría siempre. Aquel que haría las preguntas con un tacto que le haría hablar con sinceridad y sin pudor; ese amigo que se encargaría de hacerle ver y entender que todo estaría bien. Aquel que no estaba y que no estaría cerca en demasiado tiempo.

Se incorpora y su mirada repasa la superficie de su rodilla. La piel se ha roto y un círculo rojo se ha formado en la herida. "Pronto dejará de arder" es lo único que llega a pensar antes de volver a reemprender la triste marcha. No pone atención ni repara en lo más mínimo en una posibilidad de infección o en que la mezclilla del vaquero que viste, y que ha quedado rasgado, pueda adherirse a la cortada. Felizmente él buscaría la manera de reemplazar la pesadumbre que siente con el más grande e inmenso dolor físico. Sería mucho mejor...

Con la mirada en los cielos, Saga ve como aquella ave atraviesa la infinidad de nubes que circundan apacibles y se eleva cada vez más hasta perderse en los rayos del sol. Miserable, es la palabra que describe mejor su estado de ánimo. Sigue mirando hacia arriba, preguntándose si alguna vez podrá escapar de la prisión en la que vive, la más baja y hundida, para llegar a tocar el cielo más alto. Se responde que no y añade un "por lo menos no ahora" por temor a desarrollar en su personalidad un toque de excesivo dramatismo.

Mientras sus zapatos vuelven a sentir la familiaridad del pasto verde su mente recuerda lo difícil que le resultó escribir la carta de ayer. Era para su compañero y amigo, para el único ser que deseaba ver con ansia. La distancia que los separaba era de kilómetros que no alcanzaba a imaginar. Las pocas líneas que había escrito, desprovistas de emoción y que se limitaban a saludar sin decir realmente nada, se encontraban dentro de un sobre que reposaba en la mesa de su templo. No se había atrevido todavía a mandarla, y eso habilitaba al tiempo para pasar sin grandes cambios.

El viento continuaba su labor y hacía volar sus cabellos que dificultaban la vista del lugar al cual había ido a refugiarse. Había llegado al final del camino, había recorrido el pasto y subido un pequeño tramo inclinado para estar ahí: la cima de la colina. Era el único lugar donde podía pretender que era grande y que con sólo alzar sus manos podía llegar a tocar el cielo.

Era sólo ahí donde podía liberar sus penas y tormentos sin miedo de ser visto. Gritos, lamentos, reclamos, groserías, llanto y golpes eran el eco de todos los días. El eco que rompía la paz del lugar y le adornaba con una emotividad que latía ya en cada elemento presente. Un riachuelo a lo lejos, de aguas que el sol hacia brillar, era rodeado por grandes encinos mientras que las nubes abrían el paso ahora a una parvada que buscaba un lugar idóneo para descansar. Todo era tan apacible, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, tan perfecto...

Pero Saga sólo veía la soledad de la colina; era ella quien permanecía junto a él como su sombra y que a pesar del sol no se desvanecía.

**- Todos los días de mi vida he caminado hacia una dirección y ahora me encuentro tan perdido... tan solo.** –toma una bocanada de aire-. **Mientras más lo pienso menos motivos encuentro y más me convenzo de que he sido yo el culpable. **–pregunta al aire-. **¿Se han alejado o les he alejado¿He sido yo quien ha fallado, quien debe ceder y olvidar siempre¿Tengo que ser yo el tonto que disculpa y perdona, aquel que siempre se encuentra a si mismo en medio de todos?**

Cansado, vuelve a fijar la mirada en la espléndida vista para después dejarse caer en el suelo con sus manos abrazando sus rodillas. Mira a su alrededor, esperando de nuevo algo que no se ha decidido a pedir directamente con palabras que salgan de sus labios. No hay ayuda, no hay nadie... Siente un pequeño ardor en su rodilla que le recuerda la reciente caída que ha tenido y la examina por segundos. Se ve más desagradable que antes, pero no deja de ser una simple cortada. Vuelve a mirar hacia todos lados, pero, de nuevo, nada.

- **Podría haber muerto hoy. Pudiera haber tropezado con una piedra más grande para después haber rodado ladera abajo. Pude haber caído en un lugar profundo y permanecido inconsciente ahí. Todo esto pudo haber pasado y si hubiera sido así nadie lo hubiera notado.** –su lengua recorre su labio inferior nerviosamente-. **Es estúpido pensar en cosas que no sucedieron; es triste creer que lo que dije en verdad es cierto y el sólo hecho de pensarlo es patético. –**el tono de su voz adquiere rabia-.** Soy sólo el tonto que busca refugio en la colina. Porque sólo aquí, aunque sea yo mismo y con ayuda del eco, soy escuchado. No hay nadie que me otorgue su valiosísimo tiempo para escucharme, no hay amistad que no me haya fallado ya y no hay NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE a quien le importe si me caigo o si me resfrío O SI ME MUERO. **

**- Te equivocas. **–dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Saga no se gira. En primera instancia cree que él mismo ha producido las palabras que recién ha escuchado, porque eran esos precisos vocablos los que su corazón esperaba oír con desesperación. Fue hasta que una mano tocó su hombro, que sus pupilas se dilataron en sorpresa y su cuerpo se volvió.

**- Tu...** –dice con una voz que sólo consigue reprimir a medias la alegría que siente al ver a esa silueta tan conocida frente a el-. **¿Cómo...**

**- Escuché tu llanto, aún a la distancia. **

**- Te equivocas, **-repone con una fingida arrogancia-,** yo no he llorado ni por un solo segundo. **

**- Sigues siendo el mismo engreído y mentiroso de siempre Saga. **–dice con una sonrisa el visitante, cuyos lacios cabellos le caen en un flequillo sobre la frente.

**- Te equivocas de nuevo. Es sólo que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, como has dicho: el mayor, el que te lleva ocho años. **

**- Sí... sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. El que no escribe ni da muestras de estar vivo. **–los ojos verdes del extraño brillan con algo de reproche.

**- Me cansé después de dos años, en los cuales sólo recibí cinco cartas tuyas. **

**- El correo en Jamir y en el Santuario no fluye con rapidez. Eso debieras darlo por supuesto. **

**- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero esperar por tu respuesta era demasiado y tardaba también demasiado. **

**- Entiendo. Así que preferiste pensar que había muerto para vivir en paz. **

**- No dije eso Mu. **

**- Lo sé... **–le mira fijamente-.** No he venido aquí por eso sino porque...**

**- ... Intenté escribirte, **-interrumpió el de cabellos azules-,** pero no pude. Merecías algo más que palabras tristes que sin intención te pedían y te harían regresar. **

**- Me necesitaste¿cierto? **-dijo con pena el hombre joven que se llamaba Mu.

**- Sí... es sólo que... aquí no hay amigos. O al menos no verdaderos, como tú. **-ambos se sonríen y se pierden por momentos en la profunda tonalidad verde de sus respectivos ojos-**. Me he peleado con Milo nuevamente. Y lo peor de todo es que,** - una breve pausa y una voz teñida de una tristeza infinita-, **a él parece no importarle. Nunca puede ceder ni aunque sea por mí...** –una sonrisa amarga y falsa-. **Y mejor no hablemos de Kanon, Shaka ó Camus. **

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, hasta que el de cabellos morados volvió a hablar.

**- Tú no sólo estás así por eso. No me hubieras llamado de la forma en que hiciste tan sólo por eso... Saga¿qué ocurre?** -preguntó con voz suave.

**- No es sólo eso, **-niega con la cabeza con algo de frustración-,** pero... yo no te llamé. Estaba en aras de hacerlo, de mandarte una carta que tardaría demasiado en llegar pero... yo no te llamé. **

**- Te escuché de todas formas. Tu silencio y tus lamentos llegaron a Jamir. Puedo recordar a tu voz tratando de cantar una triste canción. El viento me llevaba tus esfuerzos por seguir cantando, pero siempre se te rompía la voz... No podías cantar ciertas estrofas porque imagino, eran demasiado para ti. **

**- Es cierto. **–se limita a decir Saga quien rehuye la mirada de su amigo y vuelve a sentarse sobre el pasto. Mu le imita y le da un apretón en el antebrazo.

**- No estás solo. **

**- Ahora no. **–el géminis es ahora quien aprieta la mano que reposa sobre su antebrazo.

**- Nunca lo has estado. Yo he estado para ti aquí, de cierta forma. Y...**

**- Ojalá fuera cierto lo que has dicho. La verdad es que estabas en recuerdos que sólo me hacían añorar algo que ya no tendría y que no ocurriría. Mi vida ahora es un asco y no consigo ver para donde. El quedarme aquí varado para proteger a una niña de menos de quince años por toda mi existencia es todo menos, claro, lo que yo quisiera hacer. **

**- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? **–pregunta el joven Aries con un tono de impotencia.

**- ¿Disculpa?**

**- ¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo! **–vuelve a preguntar con desesperación-.** Pareces otro. Tus palabras están llenas de... de frustración. Tú no eras así. **

**- No es frustración, es... tristeza y amargura, y no es sólo soledad. Me he perdido... tanto en el camino. No hay luz que me guíe y sólo tropiezo, y mientras caigo me siento el ser más condenado que pueda haber. Vivo para completar una misión que ahora me parece burda, y estoy en constante espera de enemigos, personas a las que tengo que matar, sólo para eso parezco existir... **–pausa-. **Doy pasos en la oscuridad y de alguna forma sé que voy en círculos. **–dos lagrimas escurren por sus mejillas-.** Quería tantas cosas antes y esas cosas se ven tan lejos ya. Las he perdido sin saber cómo o por qué. Sólo leo indiferencia en los demás y me duele tener que vivir aquí. Sólo quisiera largarme, olvidarme de todos y de todo lo que he vivido. **

**- ¿Me olvidarías a mí? **-pregunta con una tímida sonrisa, a la vez que aparta dos mechones que han caído sobre los ojos de Saga y que le impiden verle con claridad.

**- No, **-responde de manera dulce-,** por supuesto que no. No a ti. **

**- ¿Por qué... por qué no me buscaste antes? Todo lo que dices, el sólo hecho de pensarlo es... ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado así? **

**- No te había buscado porque la ayuda es algo difícil de pedir para mí. **–sonrisa falsa-.** A eso añádele que las veces que traté de pedirla aquí fui literalmente "aplazado" para otro momento, que por supuesto nunca llegó. Eso me quitó las ganas de pedirla de nuevo. **

**- Ya veo. **–dice entre triste y culpable-.** ¿Desde cuándo la has estado pidiendo Saga? **-vuelve a preguntar mientras se acerca más al otro y le coloca la mano, de nuevo, en el hombro.

**- Pues, el tiempo que he estado viniendo aquí si no mal me equivoco. Serían unos cuantos meses. **

**- Y yo hasta ahora me aparezco. Bendito amigo el que tienes. **

**- En verdad, sí. Eres el único que ha venido y que me ha dado algo de consuelo al escucharme. A pesar de la distancia y de mi silencio, estas aquí como ningún otro. Como siempre, eres tú el que apacigua mis demonios. Gracias. **

**- No merezco lo que has dicho, y sin embargo se siente tan bien el escucharlo. **–dice el de cabellos lilas con una hermosa sonrisa. Mu se acerca, ambos se estrechan y comparten un necesitado abrazo.

Unas manos tersas y largas encuentran sin problemas una cintura, y una cabeza de largos cabellos lacios encuentra un hombro en el cual reposar, sin titubeos. Después de un rato ambos se separan, pero respiran el mismo aire que el otro exhala. Dos miradas se encuentran y una mano conoce tímidamente la mejilla del otro que se deja arrullar por la caricia recibida.

**- A mi también me has hecho falta Saga.** –sonríe y retira su mano.

**- Realmente quisiera quedarme así siempre. **–mira con melancolía la vista que la colina le ofrece-.** Tú, yo y un lugar demasiado lejano para poder enfrentar. **

**- ¿Le temes acaso?**

**- No. Es una incomodidad que ha ido muy lejos y ha proliferado en cosas que no tienen nombre, pero que están... conmigo. Parece que ya no pertenezco ahí. **–mira al joven de mirada esmeralda-.** Supongo que te irás de nuevo, después de esto. **

**- Debería, pero no quiero y no lo haré. Al menos no todavía. **

**- ¿Te quedarás algún tiempo?**

**- El que pueda. **

**- Quisiera irme a Jamir contigo... y escapar de aquí. **

**- Eres bienvenido allá, pero después de que te hayas enfrentado a lo que te espera pendiente. Sea cual sea la respuesta del mundo, Jamir te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. **

**- Supongo que tienes razón. **–dirige su mirada a un punto en el cielo-.** Debo terminar de raíz con ciertos asuntos para poder empezar de nuevo. **

**- Los problemas se desvanecen si los arrancas con fuerza, pero se resuelven sólo si te esfuerzas con tacto e inteligencia, y se resuelven para no volver, ni atormentar. **

Una pausa de silencio.

**- He de confesar... que quería verte por más de una razón. Debía hablar con alguien para tranquilizarme un poco, y tú has venido. Pero... también, necesitaba verte y oírte por motivos muy diferentes. **

Saga se acerca y Mu sólo atina a formar una pequeña "o" con sus labios.

**- Por eso escribir era cada vez más difícil, y por ello, entre otras cosas, dejé de hacerlo. No conseguía reprimirme y no quería asustarte. No a ti Mu. Creo que ahora no puedo echarme para atrás, y es por ello que las palabras tienen que escapar ahora de mis labios, para después quedar, de nuevo, sellados si es así tu voluntad.** –la manzana de Adán le tiembla un poco al pasar saliva-. **Te quiero. Es así, de simple y de estúpido. Te quiero. No como un amigo si eso es lo que piensas. Y para mi terror, el verte es... **–balbucea algo que no se entiende-,** ... lo que ocurre conmigo cuando veo tus ojos es algo que no logro explicar. Sólo se que el mundo y los demás desaparecen bajo tu mirada. **–sonríe nerviosamente-.** Soy un idiota, y más cuando tú estás cerca. **

Mu se acerca a Saga, busca algo en su mirada y sonríe: lo ha encontrado. Un brillo que delata la verdad de un sentimiento revelado. Y el acercamiento termina con dos labios uniéndose. Al principio, por la sorpresa, Saga reacciona torpe y sus labios se mantienen inmóviles. Las cavidades de Aries se mantienen ocupadas pero desisten después de unos segundos al no recibir respuesta. Los labios se despegan por un momento y es ahí cuando alguien consigue reaccionar y con sus dedos toma suavemente el mentón del joven y lentamente lo va acercando a él hasta quedar de nuevo en la posición inicial.

**- Yo sólo se y puedo decir con seguridad, que tú eres mucho más que un amigo. Y que lo que siento al verte, es completamente diferente a lo que siento al ver a alguien más, sea mi amigo o no. **

**- Ahora debo decir que tengo miedo. No esperaba esta respuesta y no se que hacer. –**dice sonriendo.

**- Sólo debes recordar que nunca estarás solo, y que no debes pensar en eso. Siempre habrá alguien en el camino, aunque demore o aunque no tarde, pero siempre habrá alguien para ti en el momento indicado. No desesperes y no te adentres en pensamientos que sólo te hacen martirizarte. No busques tu culpabilidad en todo lo que ocurre, porque no siempre es así. Sólo espera y cree. Cree en ti. **

**- Es una idea tonta la que tengo ahora. Pero no deja de ser una idea. No quisiera yo que "alguien" esté ahí para mí, quisiera que fueras tú... **

**- Y aquí estoy. **

**- Pero te irás después, y yo me quedaré. **–dice triste.

**- Nunca me he ido, mi mente siempre ha estado aquí. No me he ido y no lo haré ahora. Talvez me quede, talvez me vaya, ó talvez serás tu quien me acompañe ahora. **

**- ¿Estaremos juntos?**

**- Siempre. **

El sol se oculta poco a poco y la primera estrella de la noche aparece. Los dos hombres que ahora permanecen acostados en el pasto piden el mismo deseo. Bajo el manto de la oscuridad, los dos se remueven, juntan sus manos y sin darse cuenta han cumplido ya parte de lo que han pedido.

**FIN

* * *

Realmente no me gustó el final TT, pero bueno... ya lo publiqué OuO...**

Gracias por leerme, cualquier cosa (críticas constructivas o malas, la verdad ya no importa el tipo) favor de dejar post o mandarme un e-mail a mi correo. Un besote :)


End file.
